Colors of Harry Potter
by cathilde
Summary: I have decided to challenge myself! A collection of one-shots/ freeverse/ drabble based on colors! Mostly next gen. Plz R&R?
1. White

**I have decided to challenge myself! The challenge is: Write a drabble, one-shot or freeverse each day for one of these colors, until you have done them all. The colors are: White, black, grey, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, pink, brown, beige, canary, lemon and scarlett! Oh, and you can use all characters (Next Gen, Maurauders, Golden Trio, ect.) All right, here we go!**

White: (Neville/Hermione or Neville/Luna)

You stand there as they smile and dance, knowing you'll never have her.

The girl of your dreams has found her prince and twirls in her very own white dress, laughing, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy.

You should go to them, you know. Offer your congratulations, but you can't. You can't even move, paralyzed by the realization.

You are **doomed **to spend your days in eternal solitude, longing after the bride you can never have. The only one you have ever loved.

**How was it? Review? By the way, the challenge is open to anyone, but please tell me if you give it try so I can read the story!**


	2. Black

**Yay! Fourteen to go! Does anyone know the youtuber Meekakitty? She's awesome! Anyway, here goes.**

Black: Rose/ Scorpius

Her red curls go black, as does her heart. Her smiles are cruel, as are her laughs.

But deep down she's still there, buried under her armor of pain and sorrow. Deep down there's still the girl who fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy, who saw him swept away by her cousin. Deep down there's still the girl who laughed exhiliaratedly as she rode her uncle's dragons. Deep beneath the black wave that surrounds her, there's still Rose. Struggling to come out.

**By the way, I've added a color; it's silver. Please review!**


	3. Grey

Grey: Draco/ Hermione

He lives in his own grey and melancholic world, where nobody can reach him.

Of course, it wasn't always that way. He let her in, once upon a time. He fell in love with her big brown eyes and her soft, tumbling curls.

She led him in a dance, simple at first. But as it twisted and turned, faster and faster, he lost his footing, couldn't keep up.

He fell back into his cloudy grey world, where his thoughts were his only companion.

**Please review?**


	4. Red

Welcome to red!

Red: Lysander/Lily Luna Potter

Lysander had often heard that red was the color of anger, of love, of passion. That red devoured like fire, leaving behind only ashes, symbol of destruction.

He'd also heard red meant warmth, comfort and power.

Howerver, he never understood what it meant until he met Lily Luna Potter. She showed it perfectly, with her raging fits and cutting words, her power to reduce people to tears. But the warmth was there too, when she cuddled up to him, and so was the love, for her family and friends. Lily was a beautiful red flame that could lull you into comfort or burn you.

But that was what he loved her for.


	5. Orange

**I'm going to be gone for a few days and won't be able to update it, so I'm publishing two today! Enjoy!**

Orange: Arthur/ Molly

As children, they played in a garden full of orange poppies that swayed in the wind. He'd pick one and tuck it behind her ear and she'd smile and twirl in her little dress.

They'd ride together on their toy brooms, racing 'till the sunset broke, covering them with it's last orange glow before retreating behind the hills.


	6. Yellow

**So this is kind of a cross between gold and yellow. It's lìthe last I'm posting for a few days, but I have not finished or quit the challenge! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! **

Yellow/ Gold: Cedric/ Cho

The world was always bright and yellow when he was there. It shone with light and sunshine when she was with her golden boy.

Then he was gone, and the world changed. It became far too bright and she remained blinded and scared. Scared by the memories of another world with him. A world with her wonderful golden boy.

**How was it? Very short? The last few drabbles I've posted have been pretty short, but I just can't seem to write them any longer, sorry. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Green

Green: Draco/ Hermione

Green scarf tight around his neck, brisk pace, fast step. Blond hair shining under the winter scarf loose around her neck, ambling, small step. Loose curl tickling her face, waving wand, shooting spells.

**I know, I know, it's really short. So, partly because of this a****nd partly because I've been away for a while, I am uploading three challenges today. Please review!**


	8. Blue

Blue: Lucy/ Lorcan

They were lying in the grass under the clear blue sky, the daisies caressing their faces. Birds twittered and bluebells rang as the small stream near them trickled on.

"Why do you dream?" he asked her once, curiosity in it's full form.

"I dream to live in other worlds, worse or better, it's my choice. I dream to see my mother's face and feel her embrace. I dream to see reality in another form. What about you? Don't you dream?" she looked at him curiously with her big sky blue eyes.

"Well, of course I do, but my dreams are much less... imaginative than yours. I dream about bunnies and fluffy white sheep. What do you dream about?"

She laughs of course, in her tinkling way, and says "Fluffy white sheep? But why on Earth would I want to dream of that?

I dream of other worlds and places, meadows untouched by time, people with wings or tails, love and great adventures. Anything and everything, I dream about. I do dream of fluffy white sheep sometimes, they make wonderful mages!"

She smiles and lets her head fall back into the grass, red curls hanging in the air for fractions of seconds before falling back on her face as she closes her eyes, inhaling the smell of spring.


	9. Indigo

Indigo: Louis/ OC (Isabel)

She'd been in love with Louis Weasley since the minute she set eyes on him. Of course, she didn't act like it, she wasn't stupid.

She just tossed her black hair back and walked past him, followed by many longing stares. Almost everyone's except his, in fact.

At the Yule Ball she walked in, her long indigo dress trailing behind her, arm laced with David Wood's.

Louis was dancing with Sky Anders, the perfect blond after Victoire Weasley. He twirled her around in a flurry of pink, holding her for the whole night.

In her seventh year she stood on top of the Astronomy tower, the indigo sky behind her, hair blown back by the wind. She felt oh-so-pretty and dramatic as she watched the trees of the Forbidden forest sway and the water of the lake ripple. She was standing with her arms out, like the empress of her reign, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Guess who?" someone whispered from behind her.


	10. Violet

Violet: Lucius/ Narcissa

She was wearing a long velvet violet dress as she walked in, her long platinum hair weaved into a long plait.

"Lucius, the guests are arriving, they expect to see us."

Her husband's head sank into his hand.

"Of course, I'll be down in a minute. What is this ball for again?"

"This one is in celebration of our victory over Berlin."

Narcissa came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It will be over soon, Lucius. Our son will live in a happier world."

She patted her round stomach and walked back to the doorway.

"Now come down. We musn't keep our guests waiting."

She held out her pale hand. A few seconds later, it was held in a firm grip.

**Sorry I'm a bit late. Review?**


	11. Pink

Pink: Dominique/Teddy/Victoire

Walking through the crowd in her cherry blossom dress, holding the veil of the beautiful bride: her sister.

Reddish gold curls in a perfect bun on her head, a few rings purposefully cascading down her back.

Any other time, she would've been the most beautiful person in the room, but today she was simply a daisy around the wild rose.

Victoire walked slowly towards the center of the pavillion where Teddy awaited, his hair short and golden for the occasion, his eyes a myriad of different greens.

Everyone is smiling with tears in their eyes, except her. She just watches, heart enveloped in an armour of adamantis.

Everything is sweet and pink, innocently suffocating. Everything passes like a dream, until she hears the "I do.".

Then she stands up and leaves, everybody staring after her, long after she's gone.

**I love writing about tragic weddings. Please review?**


	12. Brown

Brown: Lily/ James

"I've got something to show you." he says one afternoon, as they bask in the sun.

She is immediately curious. It is in her nature, after all, to be curious about all things.

"What is it?" she asks, sitting up.

"You'll see." he jumps up, brown hair as ever tousled, sticking out from all sides.

Holding hands they walk past the ground keeper's house and into the forest.

A few minutes later, they arrive in a clearing. In the middle there is a brown stump, alight with magical fire.

"What-"

He stops her with a short gesture.

They sit down and watch as a few elves approach cautiously, then start singing and dancing around the stump, in a language she's never heard before. It rings with whispers and mysteries, of dreams and history.

The two young wizards sit, enraptured by the spectacle, until the fire dies out, shooting out warm brown sparks as it does. The elves disappear into the woods, leaving no trace of their existence.

**Well... this doesn't really have much to do with the colour brown, but there you go. Please review?**


	13. Canary

**Hello! So, I have decided to ca****ncel beige because I don't like it that much and I couldn't really think of anything so it has been replaced by silver! Which means this is canary yellow!**

Canary: Molly/OC

She sits in her garden amongst canary daffodils and those little yellow winter flowers he could never name. She is barefoot, tracing patterns into the moist earth.

She is such a very little girl, with her red red curls and her canary yellow dress.

She is such a cheerful girl, her laugh tracing paths of bliss wherever she goes, her smile making the world bright and the sun shine.

She is such a pretty girl, the girl he can never have.

**A****nd yet a****nother sad thi****ngamabob****...ahem... review?**


	14. Lemon

Lemon: Fleur/Bill

She smiles in the sun, his lovely summer girl, radiant under the lemon trees.

Her hair is loose and flutters, in long lemon strands, dancing with the wind.

She twirls in his arms, the long grass tickling her toes as he lifts her up to reach the stars.

She laughs as he attempts to cook like a muggle, and gently takes the avocado from his hands before he tosses it into his attempt at a soup.

She twirls and laughs and dances all over his life, making him happy forever more, knowing she'll always be there to help him up when he falls.

**Guess what, guess what guess what! I'm going to Venezia this weekend, so yay! But this means I will not update. Please review?**


	15. Scarlett

Scarlett: Snape/ Lily

She was sitting on her swing, the one attached to the bush of scarlett twirling, lost in her universe of dreams, wind whispering through her hair, green eyes gazing into the distance.

"I've loved you for a thousand years." Severus thought. "I'll love you for a thousand more."

One step closer to the scarlett queen of his world he walks, then he sits down near her, watches her from afar.

James Potter comes, twirls his queen of scarlett roses and fireworks away, and he thinks, if this were a chess game, he just lost.

When they get married, he isn't even invited. He can't help feeling a bit glad. He's not sure he could watch the girl of his dreams swept away by his worst enemy

Then the Dark Lord comes, offering a chance to forget his world filled with scarlett tears, leave it behind.

He takes it without hesitation.

**Ok, not the best I've written. It has nothing to do with scarlett! Ve****nice was super awesome. Only silver to go! Please review?**


	16. Silver

**Hey all! So this is silver, the last challe**nge**. And seeing as I don't think Hugo Weasley gets enough attention, it's about him! Here goes!**

Silver: Hugo/OC

Hugo had always wondered why people said tears were silver. It was ridiculous, he thought in his overly logical way. Tears were transparent, showing you what was through them, but none of them were silver.

He remained convinced of this until he met Immagina. Her tears were silver, like everything else about her.

Rumors said she cried because it was her punishment for having killed a unicorn, under orders from her father. Now she wept her silver tears forever.

Hugo met her while he was looking for the Runes classroom. In between her silent sobs they talked as she led him to it. She showed him around the castle during his whole first year, and by the end of it he remained completely entranced by her charm.

Inhis second year he was the know-it-all of the whole castle, and Immagina was his only friend. But one day, as they sat by a window, the sunlight filtering through Immagina, she started to fade.

"My time has come." she said and,as she vanished entirely, Hugo found a single silver tear clinging to his cheek, a reminder of the ghost who had won his heart.

**The end. Hurray for the first multichapter fanfic I have finished! **


End file.
